


Beyond the Horizon

by ArenLuxon



Category: Chuunibyou Demo Koi Ga Shitai
Genre: Epilogue, Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 19:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArenLuxon/pseuds/ArenLuxon
Summary: An epilogue to the first season.





	Beyond the Horizon

"Fans have been waiting in line since this morning just to cast a glimpse of the actors of the most widely anticipated movie of the last decade," the announcer said. "We're talking of course about the famous  _Chronicles of the Ethereal Horizon_. Rumours say the famous writer started his story back in middle school. And now, as the fourth book enters final revisions, the movie comes out. Fans have been waiting for this ever since the first book came out three years ago…" As he spoke, someone came into view in the background. A cheer went through the crowd.

"Looks like the famous actress Nibutani Shinka has arrived," the announcer said. "Nibutani-san who of course plays the witch Forest Summer." He walked up to her. "A pleasure to meet you, Nibutani-san," he said.

"It's a pleasure to be here," she said with a cheerful smile.

"How hard was it to play Forest Summer?" The man asked.

She looked straight into the camera. "Easier than you might expect."

"There are rumours you already knew your colleague, Dekomori Sanae."

"Well, we have a history," she said with an enigmatic smile.

She walked on to the crush barriers, to the screaming fans who waited with books and pictures for her to sign.

The announcer turned back to the screen. "As we speak, the writer Togashi Yuuta is making his way here."

Rikka turned off the tv. "Or at least, he should be."

"I know, we're gonna be late," Yuuta said as he fumbled with his tie.

"You're stressing too much," she said, jumping on the bed. "Just calm down and…" She massaged his shoulders.

He relaxed a bit. "Thanks."

"It'll be alright," she said. "Everyone loves your book."

" _Our_  book."

"You're the one who wrote it all down."

"I couldn't have done it without you," he said, turning around. Their eyes locked.

Because she stood on the bed, she was taller than him for once.

The doorbell went.

"I'll get it," Rikka said. She quickly walked out of the bedroom so he wouldn't see her blush.

In front of the door, she took a second to regain her composure and then opened it.

"Your designated driver has arrived," the man in the doorway said, he made a bow.

"How are you, Isshiki-kun?" Rikka asked.

"I can't wait to see it," he said with a broad smile.

"Me neither," Rikka confessed.

"Is he nervous?"

"You have no idea."

"Coming, coming," Yuuta said. He stood next to Rikka. "How do I look?"

"You look funny in a suit," Isshiki said.

"You looked funny with short hair," he shot back.

"Don't remind me of that. It took me years to get it back to this length."

"It suits you better," Rikka said.

"We should be going," Yuuta said. "Or we'll be late."

"Now now, don't underestimate my power," Isshiki said with a confident voice.

"We're not racing in that car," Yuuta's voice was dry.  
"Lame."

They picked up Dekomori, who looked absolutely stunning in her white dress. Rikka was in an identical black dress. Yuuta had a suspicion they had picked it out together.

The three of them sat on the backseat of the car as Isshiki drove.

"Everyone ready?" Rikka asked.

"Yeah," Yuuta said.

"Ready when you are," Dekomori said.

Rikka made a move with her hand. "Blast reality."

"Burst into shreds," Yuuta added.

"Banishment…" Dekomori said.

"""This world."""

Isshiki pushed harder down on the gas.

Their surroundings blasted away. In the distance, they could see the lights of the Ethereal Horizon.  
"It's beautiful," Rikka said.

"It sure is," Yuuta said.

"Woah." Dekomori was the most impressed of them all. Her eyes glittered as she watched the beautiful horizon only the three of them could see.

"We're here," Isshiki said. He slowed down and parked the car. Their surroundings went back to normal.

Camera lights flashed when they got out of the car on the red carpet. He heard the crowd cheer. As they walked the carpet, the presenter approached them.

"How does it feel to be here?" He asked yuuta.

"Well," Yuuta said. "It sure feels good."

"Let us ask the question everyone has been wondering about. Where do you get your ideas?"

Yuuta smiled. "That's a secret. But I can tell you this: it's embarassing."

With those words he walked on.

The presenter turned to Rikka. "How does it feel to direct such a widely anticipated movie?"

"I think it went well."

"And you never had any creative argument with the writer?"

She smiled. "Not really. Our visions of the Ethereal Horizon align." She continued and joined Yuuta once again.

The presenter then turned to Dekomori.

"I just have to ask. Didn't it feel weird? Acting with twin-tails in your hair?"

"Oh well," she said. "I quickly got used to them."

She too continued to her fans behind the barriers.  _If only he knew_ , she chuckled.

The presenter turned back to the camera. "With this we only await the arrival of the two main characters: the Wicked Eye and of course, the Dark Flame Master. These are by far the youngest actors. None of them have any previous experience, however-" His voice was suddenly lost in the cheers. They were much louder than with everyone else.

"Looks like they arrived," he said. "But… this is unusual."

Both actors were dressed in their actor clothes. The Dark Flame Master wore his coat and sword on his back. He had his gloves on and his hair was combed over one eye, exactly like in the movie.

The girl that played the Wicked Eye wore her medical eyepatch with a loli dress and a pink umbrella.

The presenter walked up to them.

"Good day to you," the boy said. "The Dark Flame Master has arrived."

"Uhm," he was unsure of how to reply. "You are aware that this is not real, right? It's just a movie."

"Which puny little human dares calling this 'just a movie'?" He unsheathed his sword. "This is the best movie ever."

The crowd let out another cheer, even louder then the last one. Clearly they agreed with him, although none of them had seen it yet.

"Now, if you'll excuse us," he said. "We have some fans to go meet."

Both of them pushed past the presenter and enthusiastically greeted their fans.

"Well," the presenter said. "That was unusual. But you can't say they don't play their roles well. They even play them when they don't have to." He added a nervous smile.

After a few minutes, the two young actors stood in the middle of the red carpet. They raised their hands.

"Blast reality," the Dark Flame Master said.

"Burst into shreds," the Wicked Eye continued. The crowd picked up.

""Banishment…""

[This world.]

The sounds of the crowd overwhelmed everything else.

* * *

 

"The best movie ever," the kid concluded.

"Well, there you heard it," the presenter turned to the camera. "Critics, kids and adults alike all enjoyed the movie. We can't wait for-" The television was switched off.

"That was a long night," Yuuta said.

"Don't forget our promise," Rikka reminded him.

"Are you sure we won't stand out too much?" He asked.

"People cosplay to movies all the time," she assured him.

"Going in disguise to our own movie. What a strange idea."

"You promised. Pinky-promise contract."

"I did indeed. Come on," he said, standing up.

"Huh?"

"They are broadcasting it all night, if we hurry we can get the midnight screening."

Her eyes sparkled.

They changed into their cosplay and went into the night. People looked at them, but it wasn't embarrassing. As Rikka had said, lots of people had followed their example and went in cosplay to the movie.

"You know," he said as they walked to the movie theater. "If you had told me back in middle school I would one day be famous with my whole chuunibyou, I would never have believed you."

"We've sure come a long way."

"I couldn't have done it without you."

"No, I'm the one who should thank you."

They were silent for a moment.

"I've decided," he said. "The dedication of my fourth book."

"You've already dedicated the first three to me. You should-"

"Your father."

She was stunned.

"You don't like it?" He asked.

"No," she shook her head. "I think he would have liked that."

Yuuta smiled. "You can just ask him. He's right there, beyond the horizon."


End file.
